Taste My Ice Cream
by Wild Rhov
Summary: Gray and Natsu sit together on an isolated beach. Gray keeps licking an ice cream cone...a rather melty and messy ice cream...which fires up the dragon slayer in a whole new way!


___A/N: Another collaboration with yasminemohamed91, also known as Moonlessnight126 on YouTube, who inspired "Super Psycho Love," "Burning Bridges," and many one-shots._

_The book cover is a gift from __**0Eka0**__ on DeviantArt. See the original drawing here: __**fav. me/d66je0k**__ (remove space)_

* * *

**Taste My Ice Cream**

a _Fairy Tail_ fanfic

by Rhov and yasminemohamed91

The sun sizzled the sand of an empty beach, making the gritty grains glitter like an endless stretch of powdered gold. Natsu laid on a beach towel, watching the light gleam off the cerulean blue sea. Under his breath, he grumbled about girls and how they're always late. Once in a while, he glanced around the beach. It was supposed to be reserved for them to train, that way they did not freeze or burn or slash beach goers. So they had a vast coast at their disposal, yet no sign of Erza, Lucy, or even Happy. All he had was Gray...much to his annoyance.

It didn't help that Gray looked completely calm by the fact that they were alone on a secluded beach. The Ice-Make wizard happily licked a vanilla ice cream cone.

"It's not like Erza to be this late," Natsu muttered. "Maybe they were attacked. Maybe something happened after we left Magnolia. I can't believe I let you convince me to come here early."

"Stop whining about it, flame-brain. You're annoying. Besides, it was you who wanted to get in as much training as possible."

Natsu shot him a glare, which Gray defiantly ignored. He stayed under the shade of a massive umbrella, annoyed by the heat. Instead, he savored his ice cream, licking it with contentment. His tongue followed the swirling grooves up to the peaked top, then his lips wrapped around and sucked the top of the ice cream into a white apex.

Natsu watched him slurping the creamy, frozen treat at a tantalizingly slow pace. Unconsciously, he licked his lips, but Gray saw the movement.

"If you're so hungry you're drooling, you should go buy your own." Then he gave the dragon slayer a cocky smile. "Or are you drooling over me? Usually it's girls doing that."

Natsu angrily turned away. Something about being here with Gray, stuck with just him, made Natsu annoyed and uncomfortable.

Gray paused in his licking and used his free hand to wipe some sweat dripping down his neck. He sighed, cursing that he had to be out in this summer heat. "It sure is hot today. How can you wear that scarf? Guh!" he moaned. "Just looking at you makes me hot. Take it off."

Natsu gulped hard. Why..._why _did Gray have to moan that? Really, why? Instead of arguing with him, Natsu tugged off the scaly scarf and tied it to the beach umbrella to keep it up out of the sand.

With a sigh of contentment, Gray leaned backward on one hand, sweat dripping down his finely toned chest, with a happy and relaxed, almost erotic, smile on his face. He glanced over to a lighthouse on a rock cropping to the far end of the beach, a few kilometers away at least. It was a lovely view, picture perfect. He would have to suggest to Reedus that he come down to this beach for some painting practice.

"Aren't you gonna eat that?" Natsu shouted irately.

Gray raised an eyebrow and hummed questioningly.

"That ice cream of yours! It's pretty annoying that you're taking your time with it. It's dripping all over the place. That's gross!"

Gray looked over at his hand holding the ice cream. The cold drips had felt so good, he hardly realized just how sticky it was. He gave a big lick up his wrist and hand, following the serpentine drip of some melted sweetness. Then he licked around his fingers, slurping a little as he cleaned the drippy mess.

Natsu growled at seeing that. _Dammit, how can I be thinking that's hot?_

He had no idea if Gray was just being himself, or if he was purposely acting erotic, licking like that. Much to his frustration, Natsu felt himself stiffening and cursed under his breath. He turned a little away so Gray would not notice.

"Eat it already! If the girls are late, we can still train."

"Then go," Gray said, still slurping at his fingers. "I'm not stopping you."

Natsu considered just running out into the ocean, but when he looked back at Gray, the Ice-Make wizard was looking straight at him. With a smirk, he licked the ice cream round and around, then sucked on the top. Natsu flinched backwards, shocked at the lustfulness in Gray's eyes. Gray was honestly amused at Natsu's discomfort.

"Am I pissing you off?" Gray asked smugly.

Natsu gazed with simmering heat in his eyes and replied with a dangerously soft tone. "You're making me horny as hell, so stop it."

Gray's jaw dropped and his face flushed red. "Bastard! What the hell are you saying?"

Natsu growled, "I'm saying you're making me hard as a rock." He slid his finger up his hidden groin, demonstrating what he meant.

"Wha-...? Me?"

"Yeah, and it's annoying. Eat the damn ice cream."

"If you're going to get aroused just because I'm eating some dessert, then don't watch me, pervert."

"I tried that. I can't help it." His hand slid down himself again, trying to push the stiffness away. "It won't go down."

"Go jump in the ocean and cool off."

"Cold showers have never worked. I heat them up instinctively." Natsu tried to cover himself as he blushed with embarrassment, yet he could hardly help but touch a little, just to ease the straining ache. "This is your fault."

The way Natsu slid his fingers up along his hidden shaft sent blood rushing to Gray's own. He looked away, thinking this had to be the most awkward moment of his life.

Natsu drew his face closer to Gray's and stuck out his tongue to lick the melting ice cream. He licked circles on the top, then looked at Gray seductively.

"Wh-...what the...hell..." Gray shuddered under those lowered lids and searing gaze.

"You're a messy eater, Gray," Natsu said softly, his words dripping like a sweet venom. "You have some stuck on your face...right there."

He leaned in even closer, and Gray backed up a fraction. However, Natsu licked a droplet of creamy whiteness off the corner of Gray's mouth, then sucked on his lower lip, tasting the sweetness. He pulled back, sucking that plump lip with him, and bit it slightly just before releasing it, earning a hiss from Gray. Then Natsu licked his own mouth with a droll smirk.

"Delicious."

Gray swallowed hard. Indeed, Natsu was horny like a dragon in heat. It was the first time Gray had ever seen the dragon slayer like this; it both shocked and aroused him. Suddenly, he kicked Natsu in the chest, sending him flying backward, skidding over the sand, and looking decidedly flustered.

"Not interested, flame-brain. Go fuck with somebody else."

"It's your fault for making me this big."

Gray snickered at that remark and replied in amusement, "If you're big enough, I may consider it." Then, with a haughty gleam in his narrowed eyes, he gave his ice cream a languishing lick, sucked the top to a frosty point, and ran his tongue over his lips. Two could play at this game!

Natsu jumped to his feet and marched across the sand with determination. "Don't challenge a dragon, Gray."

"Oh yeah? Or what? You're gonna have to impress me. Are you _up _to that?"

Defiantly, Natsu pulled down his flame-print swimming trunks, and his erection jumped forth, revealing its whole length reaching to his navel. Indeed, it was impressively huge, twitching as the salty sea breeze blew over the inflamed skin. Gray choked on the ice cream in his mouth.

"Holy...shit," he gasped.

He had gone swimming with Natsu, changed together in hotel rooms, soaked in hot springs together, and he bumped into him in the men's bathroom far too often, yet he had never honestly _looked_ down there. A glance, maybe, just to see if his size was something he could tease Natsu about. Although always flaccid, even in those innocent situations he realized Natsu was well-endowed. Now, seeing it fully erect for himself, Gray couldn't help but feel himself stiffening...hard!

Natsu noticed the way Gray shifted his hips as his erection sprang to life. He grinned seductively, giving a long and teasing stroke up his shaft until he reached the top.

Sarcastically, he asked, "Big enough for ya?"

Gray swallowed hard. However, he was not about to be conquered through intimidation. "It's okay."

The glint of irritation in Natsu's eyes was satisfying. Gray gave a long lick to his ice cream, humming as he enjoyed the cold sweetness. Natsu dropped down right in front of Gray and shared the lick, staring into Gray's eyes, daring him to back away. Gray kept licking, although his breaths were getting faster and his whole body was reacting to Natsu's seductive actions. Then the dragon slayer stabbed his tongue at the soft ice cream, scooped a little onto the muscled tip, and slipped it into his mouth as he looked at Gray with a lustful stare.

Gray scoffed softly. "Do you think you're showing off or something?"

They both defiantly licked the cone in a silent battle. Natsu's tongue slithered around, gliding along the edge of Gray's tongue. Then, for a moment, Gray licked at that hot tongue instead. Natsu gave a quiet gasp and held his tongue still as he tasted Gray's wintermint flavor. Gray gave a slow lick up the tongue, into Natsu's mouth, then sucked his tongue all the way to the tip.

Gray satirically asked, "Tempting enough for ya?"

Natsu growled deep in his throat. His hand slipped under the elastic of Gray's swimsuit and grabbed hold of the stiffness. Gray moaned, and Natsu hummed as he gave the enlarged cock hiding inside a few strokes, until he felt wetness on the tip. Natsu hooked his fingers around the waistband of Gray's trunks and pulled back, sliding off the shorts.

He watched Gray as the Ice-Make wizard's breath quickened. Desire shimmered like frost in those gray-blue eyes. They had both gone past the point of thinking this was annoying, or even doing it purely to challenge one another. Gray's whole body smelled of pheromones and musky sweat. The aroma of dripping pre-cum made Natsu lick drool from his lips.

Gray tipped his head to the side and smirked as he watched Natsu staring with desire in his eyes. He put the ice cream on top of him as it started to drip, letting the puddling drops of cold cream melt onto his cock. Natsu's throat hitched at the whiteness dripping down that flaring pink head. Then Gray slid the nearly finished ice cream slowly down his length, moaning at the frozen coolness against his hot skin. He heard a hiss of lust from the dragon slayer and looked up seductively.

Gray smirked and gave his hips a slight thrust. "Wanna taste my ice cream?"

Natsu's pulse jolted through his body as infatuation took over. He slammed Gray down onto the beach towel and made an attack to the mouth, ramming the kiss into him. Gray had never in his life been kissed so roughly...and it was surprisingly alluring. Could it be he liked it rough? He had never had an aggressive girlfriend, so he was unsure. Natsu's brutal battle against his lips and tongue made Gray think that maybe he had just discovered a new kink.

Natsu pulled away just as roughly, panting heavily as tension thrummed through his body. "Now you've done it, Gray."

"I've done nothing," he smiled innocently. "And neither have you, besides stealing my ice cream and making an impromptu assault on my mouth. So what are you planning on doing, squinty-eyes?"

Natsu eyed the cock dripping with melted ice cream. He scooted down and licked up the drips, letting his tongue lap up from root to tip.

"Wh-what...?"

"I'm taking your offer." Natsu gave a playful grin. "I'm gonna eat your ice cream."

Then his head dived down and took Gray to the back of his throat. Gray gasped at the sudden moistness devouring him. Natsu sucked on him like a hungry animal, even growling softly, tasting the sweetness of vanilla and bitterness of pre-cum. One hand drifted down to his balls and massaged them, getting a choked squeal of surprise out of the raven-haired teen.

"Damn, your fingers are burning!"

Natsu smiled sadistically. "Isn't this what you were wanting?" he asked in an arrogant tone. "Do you want me to stop, droopy-eyes? I will...if you beg."

Gray shot him a glare and yelled, "Fuck you, Natsu!"

"Tempting offer. Maybe I'll let you next time."

Desperately, Gray tried to hold back the slutty noises gargling in his throat, yet at the sucking and massaging, he momentarily lost control. Loudly, he moaned, "Arrrgh! Oh God, yes! _Nnngh_. Natsu!" He raised up onto his elbow to watch Natsu sucking the life out of him.

_Dammit, his mouth is a furnace!_

"Suck me hard. Harder! Come on, harder, you pussy!" Gray demanded. "Is that your best? If so, you suck at sucking."

Natsu sucked so hard, his cheeks hollowed out. Then, sensing Gray's body warming ever so slightly the rougher he got, he bared his teeth and wracked them over the sensitive skin.

"Mmph, God!" This clenched it. Gray was a masochist who liked it rough. Who would have known!

Natsu pulled back with a pop, leaned over Gray's body, and stuck his tongue into the cold mouth to let Gray taste the bitter-sweet mixture of vanilla and pre-cum. Gray flinched at the taste, yet that kiss was too hot to pull back.

The dragon slayer laughed softly. "Best damn dessert ever. I wonder if Mira can make something that tastes like this."

"Probably not." Then Gray gave him a cocky smirk. "Maybe you can ask Elfman."

Natsu pulled back and stared dangerously into Gray's eyes. "I don't want Elfman. Only you, Gray."

He blinked in surprise at Natsu's serious tone. "Only...me? What the hell do you mean by that?"

Natsu leaned right up into his face. "Isn't it obvious? I wanna fuck you so hard that I'll leave you sore for a week. I want to plunge into your ass and screw you senseless as you beg me for more."

Gray felt his mind go totally blank at the delicious threat. Natsu...talking dirty? Never would he have imagined that the idiot dragon slayer could be capable of saying something like that. That dichotomy of silly Natsu using slutty words made a stabbing shiver ripple over Gray's nerves like ice flowing through his veins.

Natsu grinned broadly at the wide-eyed stare of surprise. Oooh yes, he might act like a childish idiot most of the time, but Natsu was a teenager and had the hormones of one, possibly boosted by the possessive personality all dragon slayers had.

"Wasn't that your plan, Gray?" he asked provocatively. "Isn't that the reason you bought an ice cream? To tease me?"

"I was hot and hungry."

"So am I. But I think I've had enough of your _ice cream_. I want a different dessert. Actually," he said, plotting something naughty, "hand me the ice cream before you drop it."

"It's pretty much all melted," Gray warned as he passed it over.

"Just how I want it," Natsu muttered to himself. He pushed apart Gray's legs and eyed his tiny entrance.

"The hell are you doin'?" Gray asked worriedly.

Natsu gave him a playful grin that said '_Trust me!'_ He used the pointy end of the cone to push into Gray's ass. Gray gasped as the tip of the sugar cone poked him down there, entering only an inch or so, but more than enough to feel good. It was rough, but the melting ice cream had made it too soft for much play, just teasing. Then Natsu bit off the cone's bottom tip and let the melty cream collecting inside dribble over the asshole.

"Oh damn," Gray hissed at the sticky coldness.

Natsu leaned over and licked it, circling around the puckered star. He lapped up all the cold dessert, sucking the balls one at a time, then kissing and slurping down to the sphincter again. Gray gasped at the moist heat slathering over him, yet he made no shout, no exclamation. He shaded his face with his arm to hide his flushed cheeks.

Natsu thought to himself, _Acting stubborn, eh? Then I'll make you beg for it._

Natsu suddenly pushed his tongue inside. Still, Gray did not shout. Only a moaning grunt escaped his throat. Natsu continued sliding his tongue in and out of that tight entrance. He savored the sounds of Gray resisting against all the pleasure, and the smells from his body that betrayed the ice wizard's stubborn pride. A hot hand went up to stroke Gray's cock in rhythm to the thrusting tongue, making Gray's throat hitch and choke back a moan.

Suddenly, Gray could no longer suppress his moans. "Dammit! N-Natsu...nnnngh, that feels...so...good."

That little victory made Natsu hum with happiness, and that vibrated all through Gray's ass.

He finally surrendered to the temptation. "Alright, I give up. Just fuck me already!"

Natsu hummed again, ignoring Gray, and continued his licking torture, jabbing his tongue in more. Then Natsu chuckled slyly. "It's annoying when you lick something slowly, isn't it?"

Gray begged, "Uuuugh...Natsuuuuu..."

He stopped when he saw Gray's ass tightening in desperation. "Oh no, I'm not letting you off that easy." Natsu looked at the last of the mutilated ice cream cone. Slowly, a devious grin rose to his lips. "You've got this licked to the cone's rim," he pointed out, "but you know...there's still plenty of sweetness inside."

Natsu took two fingers and thrust them into the ice cream, shoving the frozen dessert into the cone, then he slowly drew them out, smirking at the wide blue-gray eyes staring in lustful need. He thrust the fingers into the ice cream again, slowly this time. Gray groaned at simply watching Natsu's fingers plunging in and out, dipping into the white ice cream and coming out thoroughly coated.

More melty bits dripped out the hole bitten into the base of the cone, and Natsu let it cover his cock. Although the feel of cold stickiness dripping over him was annoying to the dragon slayer, the gawking look in Gray's face was totally worth it!

"Mmmm," Natsu groaned, purposely sounding slutty. "It's so cold inside. My fingers wanna warm it. I wanna heat it all up inside until it melts and oozes."

"Dammit, Natsu," Gray growled, but his voice was husky with the tension of desire.

Natsu pulled the fingers out and showed them to Gray, squishing the sticky cream between the webbing in his fingers. Natsu ate the last of the ice cream cone and smacked his lips.

"Plain vanilla is good, but I like variety. How about I show you how good some pink strawberry can be?"

Then, with the fingers coated in melted ice cream, he plunged them into Gray's ass. It felt deliciously cold on Gray, only to be warmed up fast by Natsu's fingers.

"Sssshit!" Gray hissed. "Dammit...you're so...hot!"

Natsu enjoyed watching Gray's face cringe with pain and desire. He thrust the fingers in and out as Gray groaned loudly at the pleasure sweeping over him. He thrust in a third finger, earning a louder moan from the ice wizard.

Gray did not want to admit how good it felt. He tried to silence himself by tightening his throat until veins popped up on the side of his neck. Deep down inside, he wanted Natsu to penetrate him and fuck him hard with that monstrously huge cock. But like hell he'd show that kind of weakness! Yet even though his mind did not want to surrender, his body begged for it. He could hardly help but squirm under the touch of that scalding hand. The dragon slayer curled his fingers and hit something that blinded Gray with a burst of shiny snowflakes, like staring into a blizzard storm.

_How the hell did we end up like this? Who cares! _

His chain of thought was cut off when he felt Natsu licking his puckered up nipple. The fiery yet sticky tongue lapped circles, then suddenly sucked on the perky pink dot. Gray held in his moans, but then Natsu gave it a bite between his teeth. Gray's back arched hard, and he cried out a loud moan.

"Now _that_ is a sexy sound," the dragon slayer said appreciatively.

As he thrust his fingers in and out, Natsu looked over Gray's writhing body. Those hips, scarred from many battles, pushed at his callused fingers, begging for more, to go deeper, to speed up. Even if Gray tried to be stubborn, his body tattled its eagerness. For some reason, watching that clash of wills in the man below him was fascinating to Natsu. It made each moan, each thrust of Gray's hips, each flinch of his erect cock, feel to Natsu like a little victory, and the dragon slayer loved nothing better than to win against the ice bastard!

Suddenly, Natsu pulled the fingers out.

Gray gasped and snapped at him, "What the hell, Natsu! Are you going to stop _now_?"

That was the sweetest admission of defeat ever!

Natsu stood on his knees, exposing his cock, still with dripping ice cream covering it, to Gray's full view. The Ice-Make wizard gulped at the tempting image, and his ass tightened in eagerness.

"Stop?" Natsu chuckled darkly. "Oh no! I'm not finished with you yet. Hmm, I wonder how I should torment you next..."

Gray banished his pride and gathered all his courage into a shout. "Come on, you bastard! I'm begging you! I want your cock inside me _now_, dammit."

Natsu blinked at just how hot Gray sounded, then he grinned in victory. "You want my little dragon, huh?"

"You call that ridiculously huge slab of meat _little_?"

"I'm allowed to be humble once in a while."

"Natsu, you are _never_ humble!"

He spread Gray's legs a little more. However, when Natsu reached down and stroked himself, he realized that instead of lubing him, the ice cream only made him sticky. If he tried it this way, it would be worse and far more painful than doing it dry. He cursed at his own stupidity—not like he could have known ice cream made bad lube—and reached for the sunblock lotion instead.

Gray watched as Natsu squirted some white lotion into his hand and stroked it over the monstrous mast of manhood. He gulped with anticipation and hungrily licked his lips at the idea of that _little dragon_ thrusting into him.

"Have you ever done this before?" Gray asked quietly.

Natsu smiled yet did not answer. He had been barely holding back his urges, but now he decided to pleasure them both. Talk was unneeded and distracting. He held his lotioned cock and aligned it in front of Gray's entrance. With a look of silent asking for permission, and a nod wordlessly granting approval, Natsu squeezed the head in.

Gray's head shot back as he screamed, "FUCK!"

A drop of sweat slid down Natsu's face as he grabbed Gray's hips to force his way in. He went not even halfway before pausing in tiredness. He pulled a little back and waited there.

"Dammit, Gray...so tight!"

Gray cursed repeatedly under his breath. "Shit, shit, shit! You're...huge!"

Natsu took that as a compliment and squeezed in more, groaning, until he was all in.

Gray panted hotly and cringed. "Wait! Stop! Please, no more. I...I can't take more."

"It's all in," Natsu assured him. He leaned over and kissed Gray's cheeks. "That's the worst of it."

Natsu held onto him, kissing him to distract him from the pain. Slowly, Gray's ass eased as it comfortably accepted the fiery intruder. He shuddered out a sigh and widened his thighs a little more to make room for Natsu's hips.

Natsu moaned, "Gray, you're loosening up. You feel so good! Ready?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Good. I'm not waiting longer."

He started thrusting in and out. Gray grunted as pain hit again, but slowly he realized that tensing up was worse. He took on a meditative calmness, and as he did, his body's pain vanished, leaving behind such an intense pleasure, Gray had never experienced anything quite so all-encompassing, not even with the pleasure of ladies.

As their bodies swayed together, Gray let himself groan, grunt, and occasionally give a high—and decidedly unmanly—squeal when Natsu stroked past something deep within him. Natsu watched him with fiery intensity. Gray looked so sexy with the facial expressions he was giving.

He wanted more!

And so did Gray.

"Nnngh, yes! Ahhhn...more. Fuck me harder. Gimme more...God, as rough as you can!"

Natsu grabbed those chilly ass cheeks, pushed them wider apart, and set up a frantic pace to fuck him senseless. He pounded faster, harder, grimacing as he gave it to Gray as roughly as he could.

"Oh God, yes! Like...like that. Nnnngh...yes. Just like that...oh ffffffu-_aaaaah!_"

"Moan for me, Gray. Show me more!" growled Natsu as he slammed his hips harder against him.

Gray screamed, "Aaaaaaaah! Fuck, fuck, Natsuuu!"

His fingers clung onto Natsu's back and scratched it hard, digging in his nails as it felt like he had to hold onto something—anything—to keep himself from flying into some higher level of heaven. Natsu roared at the pain slicing into his shoulder blades. That agony, tickling at all the pleasure, drove Natsu into a blinding frenzy. He pushed himself faster into Gray, making his back curl up and his legs flail in the air. Natsu leaned his hands at the sides of Gray's face and used the push of his legs to pound harder into the Ice-Make wizard's cold body.

Gray howled in pleasure. "NATSU!"

He watched as Gray's penis and balls rocked with every ravaging thrust. Natsu suddenly grabbed that bobbing shaft and pumped it mercilessly. He listened to Gray howl at the hot touch, then panting hard in rhythm to the thrusts and strokes. His toned stomach muscles tensed as sweat slid down his skin.

"Dammit, Gray, you're so sexy! I wanna cum all over you."

"Oh...oh God..._nnnngh_...hah! Natsu...I'm...gonna... _Natsu!_"

Gray's spine arched upward, and he howled as his cock tightened, suddenly shooting off a thick arc that gleamed white in the summer sun. It shot up into the air. Some landed on Natsu's face, splashing over his nose and cheek, dripping down to his lips.

At that tiny bit of taste and powerfully overwhelming smell, Natsu clenched his hands into the beach towel, tossed his head back, and roared as he felt himself coming hard inside Gray. He spurted just enough to claim his ass, then he pulled back, rubbed himself vigorously, and shot the rest onto Gray's torso, letting it squirt and drip onto the pale skin under him, mixing with Gray's cum.

Gray let out a shudder. His ass was on fire, and he felt viscous fluid sliding down his stomach, pooling into the valleys between his firm muscles. After a few moments, Gray laughed despite his heavy panting as he felt Natsu licking up his fluid like a cat grooming itself. Gray submerged a finger into Natsu's semen splattered on his chest and gave his fingers a sensual lick. Natsu stared in awe at how seductive Gray looked.

"Delicious," Gray smirked, saying that word in the same way Natsu had done on their initial kiss.

Natsu chuckled and gave Gray's stomach a long lick, slurping up the cum. "Sweet." He reached up to stroke through Gray's hair, but his fingers stuck to the black strands.

"You're a sticky mess," pouted Gray.

"So are you," Natsu pointed out. "We've got a whole beach to ourselves. Let's clean up here."

"We better. If we went back to the hotel looking like this, they'll kick us out."

Natsu gave Gray a hand to stand up, but the ice wizard's ass felt too sore to sit on. He cursed under his breath at the pain and shifted around in order to get to his knees without having to put any pressure on his back side.

Natsu smirked at the obvious discomfort. "Was it too much for you, droopy-eyes?"

Gray sneered at the arrogant tone. "Next time, it'll be my cock thrusting up your ass, flame-brain!"

"Ohh?" Natsu's brow rose as he gave Gray a wide grin. "Next time, huh?"

"Do you think I'm leaving this as your win? Hell no!"

"I look forward to it, stripper." He held his hand out and gave Gray a broad grin. "Truce for now, eh? Let's go swimming."

Gray took his hand and yanked himself up. Natsu grabbed him into his arms and held Gray closely, rubbing his nose against the cold nostrils. He leaned his mouth over to the ice wizard's ear and whispered hotly.

"I love you, Gray."

He froze in surprise, then glared coldly. "What am I, some woman you have to lie to? Don't sweet-talk me, bastard."

Natsu blinked in surprise at the firm rejection. "But...Gray..."

"You wanna show me this was more than just a quick fuck, then do something about it. You owe me an ice cream, so take me out on a date."

Natsu was still momentarily shocked and saddened by Gray's harsh rejection of his confession, yet he saw the flush in Gray's cheeks. Suddenly, he laughed happily at the challenge. Gray had a point. They were men of action. Saying _I love you_ defeated everything they stood for. It was just words, and words could be meaningless. If he felt that way, then Natsu would _prove it_. He would show his love through actions, not with words. Actions were far stronger, and Gray deserved strength, not gentleness.

"How about we split a cup?" Natsu suggested. "If I watch you lick a cone again, I can't guarantee I won't go crazy."

"Strawberry this time." Gray gave him a naughty smirk. "I wanna lick something pink."

Natsu's eyes widened slightly. "Then I really can't guarantee anything."

Gray reached around to the dragon slayer's ass and grabbed both muscular cheeks tightly. "I know! I wanna torture you this time."

A growl purred in the back of the dragon slayer's throat, and it made Gray bark out a sardonic laugh. He turned and ran to the waves. Natsu raced after him, splashing into the water. They grasped at one another's skin as they shared sweetly hot kisses amidst the ebb and flow of the ocean waves.

* * *

Back in Magnolia, Lucy realized it was unusually quiet in the guild.

"Where's Natsu and Gray?" she asked Erza.

"They went to the beach."

"Eh? But our beach trip isn't until next week."

"I know, but Gray said he wanted to go early."

"But...did Natsu go with him?" Lucy looked a little uncertain at that possibility.

Erza only grunted an affirmative as she passively ate her cake.

"Those two together at a beach...we'll probably hear reports of some apocalyptic disaster in the news. Still, they could have told me. I wouldn't mind a beach trip just for fun, not for training."

"No, I think it was for training. Gray reserved an entire beach. It cost him about as much as one month of your rent."

"Sheesh, that guy!" Lucy sighed, wishing she had money like that to spare.

Erza just hummed and forked another bite of strawberry cake into her mouth.

**The End**

* * *

_A/N: I'm willing to write one more chapter, if people liked this. Maybe Gray and Natsu in the ocean? Seme Gray? Tell me your desires. _XD


End file.
